Anima
|ICpz2fmniJ0}} Anima (あにま) is an who is well known for his unique nasal tone. He not only covers VOCALOID songs, but also rewrites many of Miku's songs into "Another:" songs for KAITO, such as "Another: World is Mine" and "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" . In a self-duet, "Scene" he has called himself Amina, as in the cover, he sings in a female voice. It is unclear whether he has pitched his voice to achieve this result or if he is able to hit such high notes. His first uploads were way back in 2007, but due to a hiatus and some issues, he took all his videos down until October 31, 2008, when he came back. Ever since then he has stayed active. He also sometimes does dance covers, and has done dance lives at Nico Nico Douga concerts. In October of 2014, he started a new mylist mostly focusing on anime songs. Anima personally appears in each video, recording the song in front of his microphone. This mylist is a part of his Nico Nico Channel named airfloat-anima. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on June 15, 2010) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 3rd PARTY -melodious dolce- (Released on December 27, 2010) # Riamero with Korosuke (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # (Released on November 23, 2011) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Kizuna ver. (Released on January 25, 2012) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Robot ver. (Released on February 08, 2012) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on July 07, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on October 15, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.12.13) (Deleted) # "Nico Nico Douga Ura Kumikyoku" (2008.02.05) (Deleted) # "Konbini" (2008.02.15) (Deleted) # "Haru no Uta" (Spring Song) -START ver.- (2008.06.01) # "Boku Mitaina Kimi Kimi Mitaina Boku" (You Who Look Like Me, I Who Look Like You) feat. Anima and Korosuke (2008.10.12) # "Ookini" (2008.10.31) # "Nagareboshi" (2008.10.31) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) feat. Anima, Kogeinu and YU (2008.10.31) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.11.12) # "The 9th" (2008.11.24) # "Shoujo No Kuusou Teien" (2008.12.01) # "Another: Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.19) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.01.14) # "Anii Arrange: Scarlet Shimai" (Strawberry﻿ Song/Unknown Girl) -Mashup- (2009.01.29) # "Another: World is Mine" (2009.02.13) # "Winter Alice" (2009.02.15) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.24) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.01) # "Kami Hikouki" (Paper Plane) feat. RIO and Anima (2009.04.02) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.04.10) # "Rainbow Daa" feat. Anima and Korosuke (2009.04.12) # "Nico Nico ni Shite Ageru" (Parody of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪") (2009.05.23) # "Miyako Wasure" (2009.06.01) # "＊Hello, Planet." (2009.06.11) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.06) # "1/6" (2009.10.18) # "Rainbow Girl" (2009.10.19) # "Finder" (2009.10.20) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) -Piano ver.- (2009.10.21) # "No Logic" (2009.10.22) # "Scene" (2009.10.23) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Tone) (2009.10.24) # "Ai think so" (2009.11.04) # "1925" (2009.11.26) # "Nervous" (2009.12.03) # "Jenga" (2010.02.02) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2010.03.01) # "We are in lucency" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige and Anima (2010.04.19) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) feat. Anima and Korosuke (2010.05.09) # "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) (2010.05.11) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.14) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.27) # "My Soul Your Beats!" -with original- (2010.06.10) (Deleted) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The Weekend's Coming!) (2010.07.31) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.10.15) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Anima, clear, Beeeeige, Pokota and Dasoku (2010.10.30) # "Karon" (2011.01.20) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.03) # "Dust" (2011.03.25) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "glow" (2011.04.24) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.17) # "Hayabusa (2011.06.10) # "STEP TO YOU" (2011.06.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.07.11) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.09.01) # "Happy End Gretel" (2011.09.29) # "Heart Beats" (2011.10.31) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.10.31) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Tree) (2011.10.31) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.31) # "PONPONPON" feat. Anima, Korosuke and Yuge (2011.12.20) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Miku & Rin ver.- (Community only) (2011.12.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Miku ver.- (Community only) (2011.12.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (Community only) (2011.12.22) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.01.31) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.02.28) # "Hello Windows, Hello World" (2012.05.25) # "Madara Cult" (2012.06.08) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.06.14) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.06.24) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (Your Sound) feat. Anima and high_note (2012.07.11) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -Band ver.- (2012.08.21) # "Kuuron Retro" (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.10) # "Campanella" (2012.09.12) # "Shounen Camera" (Youth Camera) (2012.09.21) # "Azalea no Yuurei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.12.03) # "Mr.Music" (2013.01.30) # "Melancholic" (2013.02.14) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2013.03.12) # "Twinkle" (2013.03.15) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.04.06) # "Aku no Hana - Kasuga Takao -" (Aku no Hana OP) (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no Prince sama Maji Love 2000% ED) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "Tonton Ma-e!" (2013.06.04) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" (2013.06.13) # "Calc." (2013.07.23) # "Pyubati" (2013.08.28) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl In The Haunted House) (2013.08.30) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.05) # "Sayoko" (2013.12.05) # "Children Record" (2013.12.14) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2014.01.27) # "One Step Ahead" -Key arrange ver.- (2014.02.04) # "Another: Osanana Blue" (2014.07.17) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Mornings) (2014.08.22) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2014.08.29) # "Ikanaide" (2014.10.03) # "Bokura wa Ima no Naka de" (Love Live! OP) (2014.10.05) # "Hanaha Odori Reya Iroha ni Ho" (Hanayamata OP) (2014.10.18) # "daydream café" (Gochuumon wa Usagi desu ka? OP) (2014.10.30) # "Dancing stars on me!" (Love Live! 2 OP) (2014.10.31) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2014.11.07) # "Tentai Kansoku" (BUMP OF CHICKEN's song) (2014.11.12) # "Yankee Boy Yankee Girl" (2014.11.13) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Firefly) (2014.11.14) # "Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE" (Love Live! School idol project) (2014.11.17) # "ray" (BUMP OF CHICKEN's song) (2014.11.19) # "Lost Time Memory" (2014.11.21) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (Future View Innocence) (2014.11.30) # "Koi no Sainou" (Love of Talent) (2014.12.07) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) -Sing & Dance- (2014.12.23) # "Synchrocyclotron・Spiritualizer." (2015.01.14) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.01.31) # "KiRa-KiRa Sensation!" (Love Live! 2 IS3) (2015.02.06) # "Houkiboshi" (Mr. Children song) (2015.02.14) # "soldier game" (Love Live! Single) (2015.02.18) # "Nando Demo" (Dreams Come True song) (2015.02.22) # "Miiro" (Kancolle OP) (2015.02.26) # "Yuushiron" (Heart Theism) (Radwimps song) (2015.03.07) # "Loneliest Baby" (Love Live! Single) (2015.03.12) # "Twilight" (GOING UNDER GROUND song) (2015.03.24) # "Love Letter from Melancholy" (2015.04.25) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) (2014.05.16) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (This Fucked-Up Amazing World Exists for Me) (2015.05.08) # "Night Tamer" (2015.05.14) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.16) # "Tenohira Wonderland" (2015.06.04) # "Sugar Song and Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) (2015.06.21) # "Harumodoki" (OreGairu. Zoku OP1) (2015.06.30) # "Hello,World!" (Kekkai Sensen OP) (2015.07.03) # "Iinari Lady" (2015.07.14) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) (2015.07.24) # "aimai" (2015.08.22) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2015.09.01) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.10.16) # "Angelic Angel" (2015.10.29) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2015.11.01) # "SUNNY DAY SONG" (2015.11.05) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2015.11.18) # "The 9th" -Retake- (2015.11.24) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.13) # "Eien Kleine" (2016.01.20) # "End Roll" (2016.02.08) # "Orange" (2016.03.04) # "Karada no Bunkai to Saikouchiku, Mata wa Shinwa no Enkansei ni Tsuite" (2016.03.16) # "Kyou Harebare" (Today Will Be Cheerful) (2016.03.26) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2016.04.02) # "Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda!" (2016.04.26) # "Keikotsuna Kyuusai wo Matsu Minikusa ni wa Ippen no Kyouchikutou wo" (A Petal of Oleander for the Disgracefulness Enough to Expect the Facile Salvation) (2016.05.03) # "Andromeda Andromeda" (2016.05.10) # "Rocket Cider" (2015.06.03) # "LIAR DANCE" (2016.06.09) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.06.23) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2016.09.23) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.05) # "Bake mono Dance floor" (2017.05.25) }} Songs on Voiceblog Commercially Featured Works with Beeeeige & Kettaro|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here |track1title = Riamero |track1info = (Korosuke) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = After: Riamero |track2info = (Anima, Korosuke) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Another: Riamero |track3info = (Anima) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Riamero |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = After: Riamero |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Another: Riamero |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Chime! |track1lyricist = Anima |track1composer = LOLI.COM |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi no Tonari wo ~First Day~ |track2lyricist = yonji |track2composer = Horie Shota |track2arranger = |track3title = Heat of summer night |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = |track4title = LONG NIGHT |track4lyricist = Okijima Yumi |track4composer = Eba |track4arranger = |track5title = Winter Engage |track5lyricist = 千藤朔美 |track5composer = Iwano Michihira |track5arranger = |track6title = Message from Anima |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = FOR REAL |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Shirasawa Ryo |track2title = STILL TIME |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = Shirasawa Ryo |track3title = Complication |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = KIISHI GAKU |track4title = Trust Me |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Sumitomo Jun}} |track1title = future nova |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Complication |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ano Hi Time Machine |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Gouin ni My Yeah~ |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = STILL TIME |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Shounen yo Ware ni Kaere |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Himitsukichi |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Hanabi Drum |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} Gallery |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 1.png|From left to right: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 2.png|From left to right: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |anikoroyupon.PNG|From left to right: Korosuke, Yuge and Anima as seen in their "PONPONPON" dance cover |Anima step to you 19887950.png|Anima as seen in his cover of "STEP TO YOU |Anima blog.png|Anima as seen in his blog and YT channel }} Trivia * He was born, and lives in Osaka.His blog profile * His favorite food is octopus. * He likes anime/manga and gaming, and his favorite is the Tales of series. * His blood type is O. * He likes soccer and his favourite animals are hamsters. * His favourite colors are blue and purple. External Links * Blog * NND Channel * Twitter * Voiceblog